a game of dares
by chromesilver723
Summary: There's no rules in this sleepover


What's the most popular game in wolf sleepovers? "Okay claw i dare you" said a voice. That's right DARES the game of dares was ultimately popular it was the favorite game girls of pups and wolves alike. In the game of dares there are no rules you have do what ever someone tells you whether you want to or not and it doesn't end til somebody's dead or crying in a corner somewhere.

The people playing were Kate,lilly,princess,claw,sweets,and Kelly these girls were fans of this game that would play it when they were pup and man did they had a blast.

"Oh wow major respect claw" said Kelly Kelly was a grey fured Wolf with blue eyes she had just dared claw to eat a bug something no girl would ever do. "Okay whose next"? Asked Lilly " me" said Kate "alright Kelly I dare you to go up to some random guy a kick him where it hurts males the most" said Kate "easy-peasy-living greazy"said kelly she walked to a nearby male a kicked him square in the nads the male dropped the ground. "sorry" said Kelly in a apologetic tone.

All the other girls laughed "I'm going to get you back twice as hard " said Kelly "claw it's your turn" said lilly "princess come with me"said claw princess and the other girls followed her to a open field were omegas would play or hang out or relax alphas could come here to "okay princess do you see steve over there ?" Asked claw princess looked over to see Steve all by himself steve was a crimson fured Wolf with a white underbelly lavender blue eyes and groomed back hair he was the sweetest wolf ever according to females and the funniest guy ever according to the guys the reason he is by himself is because his girlfriend dumped him for a alpha male named Cody this was also the same guy who bullyed Steve as a pup when Cody left for alpha school Steve was relived to be rid of him his crush was a girl named Megan she had tan fur white underbelly and green eyes they went out for a month until Cody returned.

Steve's break from being tortured by him was short lived when he started eyeing Megan and unknown to him Megan was drooling over him then months later it happened she dumped him she said to him that she was bored of him and that she never loved him she was dubbed the shallowest whore alive by everyone in the pack she and Cody left the pack never to be allowed back In everyone felt bad for Steve he was left heartbroken and alone.

"Yeah poor steve"said princess with a sympatetitc look "it was a shame Megan dumped him" said Kate "princess i dare you to give him the biggest wettest kiss ever"said claw "does it have to be slobbery?" Asked princess "yes yes it does"said claw "I'm willing to do that and believe me I will make it slobbery" princess said with a smile. Princess walked over to Steve "hi Steve"said princess "oh uh hello princess"Steve said "I need to tell you something" said princess Steve stood up to face princess and looked her in her pretty eyes princess then to Steve's shock cuffed his cheeks a pulled him to a big- full of passion kiss claw put her paw to her mouth as the others gasped princess wasn't kidding when she said she will make it slobbery because drool was oozing out of the corner of princess's mouth her arms wrapped around his head and their noses were bent up and princess was moaning the girls still had their mouths open princess then broke the kiss then licked his lips "bye"princess quickly said Steve just stood there stunned.

"Kate remind me to explain to Steve of princess's actions"said claw still shocked "got it"said Kate "Kate its your go" said Kelly "Lilly I dare you to shove your whole face in sweets ass in front of some boys "Kate I'm to scared"said lilly "then I'll do it for you"said claw.

The girls walked to a group of young boys all omegas sweets bended over in front of them which made them nervous "hey guys get a load of this"said claw then she shoved Lilly's face in sweets ass then claw bobbed Lilly's head Lilly's hands were on Sweets ass "lilly your face is like a ass crack scratcher ( what the hell?) Claw pulled Lilly's face out and Lilly covered her nose as sweets ass stinked "whoo"sweet said as she fanned the air "later boys"said sweets.

"Okay girls one more whose next?"asked Princess "me"said Kelly "Kate its pay back time"said Kelly "Kate I dare you to slap your mom's ass"said Kelly in a sinister tone everyone gasped (OH THE HORROR) "okay I'll do it"said Kate she went to Winston and Eve's den. "Hi mom and dad" greeted Kate "hello hon what do you need ?" asked winston "nothing just came over to say good night" said Kate then she smacked Eve's butt when she wasn't looking eve gasped as Kate ran out even Winston was shocked.

"Okay girls that's enough time to go to sleep "said claw "good night" they said.

Review


End file.
